


That Wasn't the Plan

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: Dan is really bad at kicking Herbert out of the house, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan isn't great at asserting himself, maybe he shouldn't try to tell Herbert things right after he's just shot himself up with reagent for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wasn't the Plan

At first Dan had intended this to go differently. He had intended to march into his room mate's room where he seldom stayed and tell him he needed to leave, that he wasn't dealing with anymore of this. Cops were coming around asking questions, never believing their rather consistent story about what happened at the hospital. When it wasn't cops it was reporters, sometimes friends of Meg's would call to say how sorry they were and how great it was that Dan had done his best to save her from that crazed patient. 

He couldn't deal with this anymore, he couldn't deal with the lying and the night terrors. Herbert wasn't dealing with it at all, he had spent weeks in the hospital with bruised ribs and a second degree burn on his forehead, but he never talked about it. He just spent all of his time shooting up with reagent and working tirelessly away on new experiments, he kept on saying it was almost perfect. Dan was done, he couldn't deal with it. That's why he had marched into his room right after Herbert had taken his shot of reagent for the day. He had demanded him to pack his things and get the hell out of their shared home, had told him he was sick of the insanity, and the coldness in those wide hazel eyes. 

Just the part Dan hadn't expected was for a still trembling, sweaty, and wild eyed scientist to take his face in his hands, pull him down and kiss him hard. He had pushed at his chest, tried to push Herbert away so that he could ask the younger man just what the hell was wrong with him, but when teeth bit unnecessarily hard into his lower lip he had moaned despite what was right. He was angry, he wanted Herbert out, and yet he was enjoying this. He enjoyed the short jagged fingernails scratching into his cheeks, fingers moving back until they were knotted in his hair pulling hard enough to make him groan. Dan kissed him back with an angry hungry desire, he felt his cock twitch in response to the soft tongue caressing his own and thinking about how that soft yet firm muscle would feel running over his cock. 

All thoughts of making Herbert move out left when Dan found himself unbuttoning his friend's shirt and roughly pulling it off of him then moving to his pants only to have his hands smacked away. Dan pulled back and stared down panting and confused. Herbert grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the bed shoving him down onto the rarely used mattress. The shorter man planted himself on his lap, he removed Dan's shirt tossing it over to where his own shirt lay. He placed a firm hand on the back of the brown eyed man's head and pulled him in kissing him hard, again his tongue was in Dan's mouth and his free hand was exploring over his well built form. The older man moaned and jerked in response when he felt that same hand over the front of his pants, fingers brushed and pushed against the growing bulge in his jeans. Dan moved his hands to Herbert's ass pulling him closer, he ground up against him moaning at the friction this caused. The smaller man bit and tugged at his lip pulling it into his mouth sucking, he released it and began working on his neck. Full bruised lips kissed and caressed over Dan's skin, he tilted his head to the side enjoying the gentle feeling. Teeth nibbled and pulled at his ear lobe making him moan more. He tightened his grip on the smaller man's hips, he picked him up and laid him out on the bed and climbed on top of him. Herbert's hands moved to the front of his jeans wasting no time in unfastening them.

Dan bucked into his hand when calloused fingers wrapped around his hard cock. The younger man moved his hand in slow teasing strokes, his thumb circled the head of his cock then ran back and forth over the tip in slow motions. The older doctor dipped his head down kissing against his friend's shoulder, he kissed along his collar bones and down the middle of his chest. He moved back up to his neck kissing and licking, Herbert tilted his head back and moaned in a manner that was borderline feminine when Dan's teeth bit into his neck. He tightened his grip on the taller man's cock and gave a more firm stroke this time. He didn't argue when Dan worked to unfasten his pants, he gladly removed them the rest of the way and spread his legs for his friend. Dan was busy kissing and biting along the side of his neck when he felt something cool against his shoulder, he looked to see the small bottle of lube his friend held loosely in his hand. A frustrated look on his face and that same needing and desperate look in his eyes. Dan took the bottle from him and worked to lube his fingers up before pushing two inside of the younger man's entrance. He watched his friend's face carefully, gauging his reaction not really wanting to hurt him. Herbert groaned frustrated, he took hold of Dan's wrist pushing.

“Don't, just don't do the whole gentle thing.”

“You sure?”

“Yes very”

Arguing wasn't something Dan felt like doing, funny that's what he'd come in here to originally do. 

He pulled his fingers out then pushed in deeper, he brushed and pushed against his prostate making him moan and cry out. After a minute or so he added a third finger stretching him open. Dan removed his fingers then worked to lube his cock, Herbert took the bottle from him and gave him a pointed look. The taller man stayed on his knees watching as his friend poured the substance onto the palm of his own hand spreading it over his fingers, he took Dan's cock in his hand giving long firm strokes from the base to the tip. 

Dan placed a hand against the shorter man's cheek, he leaned down kissing him deeply. He nipped at the smaller man's full lower lip before pulling away, Herbert pulled his hand away and lay back on the bed looking expectantly up at his friend.

He slowly pushed his cock inside of him moaning at the feeling of tight heat wrapping around his length. 

“Fuck Herbert”

The younger man placed a hand on the back of his neck, he pulled him down kissing him roughly. He wrapped his legs around his back pulling Dan in to the hilt. The taller man broke from the kiss moaning and cursing under his breath, fingers tangled in his hair jerking his head back up so he had to meet his friend's half lidded eyes. He pulled half way out then pushed back in, he didn't bother with slow and gentle like he would have done with a woman. He knew that wasn't allowed here. He held tightly onto the other man's hips his fingers digging into delicate skin enough to bruise. He built up a fast pace, the younger man thrust down against him. Herbert tossed his head back against the bed, eyes shut tight, lips parted. He moaned and cursed, he even fucking begged. He dug his nails into Dan's back making him hiss and groan at the slight burning it caused. The taller man trailed his tongue down along the side of his friend's neck, he tangled his fingers in the younger man's thick hair pulling. More high moans and cries of pleasure fell from his lips when Dan tugged at his hair with each hard thrust, the tip of his cock pushed against his prostate with each thrust, he moved his hips upwards brushing against his sweet spot earning louder moans that echoed in the small room.

Dan moved his hand to the younger man's aching cock, Herbert groaned and bucked his hips when he felt a hand around his dick. The older man stroked slowly, fingers trailing over his skin. He only stopped teasing when Herbert roughly pulled his hair and bit the side of his neck. Dan sped up his own thrusts as he more properly stroked his friend's cock, he rubbed his thumb over and around the tip of his cock. 

Herbert bit down hard on his own bottom lip keeping in his moans as he came into the other man's hand. Dan kissed along his neck and chest, he listened to his heavy panting breaths and the gentle curses on each heavy breath. He reached his own climax shortly after, cumming inside of his friend. Fingers lazily pet back through his hair then trailed lightly along his back. Dan waited a minute before carefully pulling out. 

He wasn't entirely sure what he should do or say at this point. He just got up and got his jeans from the floor pulling them back on, Herbert followed suit retrieving his own pants from the pile of clothes on the floor. 

The both of them sat together on the bed in silence, neither looking at each other.

“So what were you saying about my needing to move out immediately?” Herbert inquired curiously, he looked up at Dan with a lifted eyebrow.

“Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow Herbert.” Dan responded shaking his head.

He got up and left the room completely forgetting about his shirt. Forget it, he didn't need to go back in there. Ever.


End file.
